


Suddenly Discovered

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Rey feels a pang of longing for someone she really shouldn't have feelings for at all. He is so wrong for her and has done many terrible things. Yet she can't help but feel her heart aching for him...among other things...*SMUT WARNING: THIS WILL BE A GRAPHIC STORY - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*Shout out to my amazing friend who is helping me edit this <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Sleepless Night - Prologue

She tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep. Her eyes burst open and a sigh of annoyance escapes her lips. She shouldn't be thinking of him. He shouldn't be on her mind at all. And yet he is always there. Always present. Always wrong for her. If the others found out, they would certainly turn her away. She wouldn't want that after looking for a family all these years. But he was still there, haunting her of what could be. With a huff, she turns onto her side and forces her eyes shut. Morning couldn't come soon enough.


	2. It's Always Like This

It is always like this for Rey. No matter where she is or what she is doing, Ben Solo is always running across her mind. Except, he does not refer to himself as this name. He prefers Kylo Ren. Rey tries countless times to remind herself that she had given him the chance to turn back to the light, to be with her. But each time he fails to see that all she wants is him. It's what makes all of this more frustrating for Rey. She keeps thinking she should have just marched over to that stubborn man, grabbed him, then kissed him right there in Snoke's throne room. Or better yet, she always thinks she should have kissed him during their elevator ride or when they touched hands back on Ahch-To. All those opportunities…wasted, Rey thinks to herself as she lays in bed. It is still night, even though it feels to Rey as if the morning should have already come. Rey sighs in frustration and throws her arms up in the air.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?" she speaks aloud in an exasperated tone to no one, for she is alone in her room. 

Rey secretly hopes he will somehow hear her through their strange connection. She shakes her hand and throws down her arms, one landing right on top of her lower body. It pulses in response and Rey has to hide a sudden moan. The girl blushes despite being by herself. She risks a small pat atop the same location and feels another pulse. A tingle rushes through her body as Rey slowly rubs her palm across the sensitive spot. Wanting to feel more, she slides her hand underneath the blankets, gasping slightly at the slight brush of her hand against her breasts. Her hand glides underneath the folds of her pants, her body trembling slightly with knowing what is to come. The gentle fingers brush ever so softly against her vaginal opening, a low moan slipping off her tongue as she feels how wet she is. She rubs her palm back and forth slowly over her pulsing mound, her body writhing against the motion.

Rey can't help but let her mind wander to him as she teases herself with her talented hand. She pictures him in full: his height that engulfs her own, the broad shoulders, wide torso marked up with scars, shaggy hair with a surprising amount of body to it. Her hand rubs a bit faster as the picture of Ben becomes more clear in her mind, her thumb circling her throbbing clit. Rey starts to see more of the details she holds closest to her about Ben: his piercing yet gentle eyes, plush, soft lips, large hands…

Moans begin tumbling out of her mouth as Rey imagines him kissing her, wondering how he would be. Would he be gentle and kind, taking his time? Or would he take what he wants and devour her instantly? Thoughts of what could be speed Rey on, her hand not enough while only on her back. She quickly flips over onto her stomach and rubs herself faster on her hand. The girl is so very close.

"Ben…" Rey whimpers softly as her time comes to a close. She gasps and pants softly, resting her head against her pillow as she tries to slow her heart rate down. After several moments of letting the waves of arousal wash over her, she lifts herself off the bed and walks over to the refresher to wash her hands. As she walks back to her bed and settles under the blankets, hopeful for sleep this time around, Rey feels a familiar pull she hasn't felt since Crait…

"Yes, Rey?" a deep voice asks gently. The hairs on Rey's neck stand on end. He's here, she thinks anxiously to herself.


	3. Have You Changed Your Mind?

Rey jumps to her feet and reaches out for her lightsaber. It flies to the air but is intercepted by a gloved hand. It holds tightly onto the blade, feeling the power of Rey's pull as she continues to reach for it. The man behind the gloved hand chuckles softly as he manages to hold to the lightsaber long enough to tire out the girl standing before him. He watches as she lets out an exasperated huff and crosses her arms over her chest. His eyes can't help but gaze at her shirt almost open to expose her small but firm breasts. A smile pulls at his lips as looks upon the girl he hasn't seen in months but has been trying eagerly to find. Rey huffs again as her eyebrows furrow slightly. She tries to hide her previous emotions and thoughts from the man standing suddenly in her room.

"What do you want, Ben? I don't have anything to say to you," Rey says with a stern tone. 

She shifts her stance which causes her hips to lean to one side. Rey has to keep herself calm when she hears his light chuckle again. Her eyes lock with his and it is difficult for her to hold her ground, but she persists as best she can.

"Really? Nothing? You have nothing to say at all to me?" Ben asks in a teasing tone, his rich voice echoing off the walls of Rey's room. 

He takes a step forward and watches as Rey stands her ground. Ben admires how strong this girl from Jakku continues to become. The man continues taking slow steps forward until he is almost chest to chest with her. He looks down at her with a smile that practically makes Rey's legs tremble.

"Then why call out to me?" he whispers. Rey shudders at his whispered words, forgetting how soft this man can be even with how angry he is most other times.

She chances a look into his eyes and immediately finds herself swimming in the deep, brown pools. Rey opens her mouth but finds it difficult to speak, especially with how close Ben is to her. This does not escape his notice whatsoever and he relishes this discovery. She still thinks about me, he thinks to himself.

"Have you changed your mind?" Ben asks gently.

"W-what?" Rey stammers. 

She is completely caught off guard by his question, her focus solely on making sure he cannot read it and see what she was doing before he showed up.

"About joining me," Ben clarifies, stepping closer still. 

He carefully takes off one of his gloves and drops it to the floor. Cautiously, he lifts the nude hand close to Rey's face. His bare finger trails slowly across her jawline as he watches Rey shudder and close her eyes. A moan escapes her lips and Ben has to fight everything in his being not to react to what he has just heard…what he has wanted to hear for so long. He feels a stirring in his pants and tries to ignore it as best he can.

"It's not too late," Ben whispers as his finger travels from her chin back up her jawline. 

He pushes a lone strand of hair behind her ear before carefully placing his palm against her cheek. His heart pounds beneath his ribcage as he watches Rey melt into his touch. They stand like this, stealing such precious moments together. Rey sighs but then opens her eyes in a flash. She shakes her head and brushes past him as she makes her way to the other side of her room. Her arms wrap around herself as she takes a breath and turns to face him. She flinches slightly at the hurt she sees in his eyes but presses on.

"No, Ben. I haven't changed my mind. I will not join you on the Dark Side," Rey replies as confidently as she can. 

Many seconds of silence pass between them. Ben looks down to the floor and sighs. Rey watches and feels his sadness tug at her heartstrings. But then she watches as a smile tugs at his lips before he pulls his gaze from the floor and back into her eyes.

"So…if you haven't changed your mind, what made you call out to me?" Ben asks in a curious tone. 

He watches Rey squirm and slowly pushes into her mind when she doesn't respond.

"Stop that! It's none of your business!" Rey snaps as she feels him trying to break down her defensive walls. 

She walks backwards until her back hits the wall. Ben drops his hand but moves over to her until they are a breath apart. He watches as her lips tremble and he feels another stirring, stronger this time. Rey's chest moves up and down haughtily as she tries to calm herself from having him so close to her. The smile on his face, a smile of realization, nearly kills her.

"You…want me…" Ben breathes at last after moments of just stares and heavy breaths between the both of them.

"W-what? No, that's not-" Rey begins.

"Don't lie to me, Rey. You can't hide what you feel from me," Ben interrupts. 

Rey gasps at his words as her palms press against her on the wall. Her breath catches when she feels a tender hand slowly rest against her hip.

"I may not be able to see into your mind at the moment, but I can see how your body reacts to me. How your chest rises and falls more than normal, your lips quiver, your legs shake," Ben continues, his words like a purr that tickles Rey's skin. 

A small whimper falls out of Rey's mouth and Ben shudders at the sound, moving his face closer to hers.

"It's enough to make me…unravel," he breathes against her lips. 

Before he can say anything more, a stunned mmph comes from Ben as Rey crushes her lips against his and wraps her arms around his neck. Ben wastes no time and snakes his arms around Rey's waist as he leans her against the wall. Their lips move together rapidly with heavy pants before their tongues come out to tango. Ben's hips dig into Rey's and she moans into their kisses as she wraps one leg around his own, pulling him closer to her. They break apart for air and feel a buzzing between them.

"Ben…" Rey breathes as he holds he close the way she's always wanted him to. 

He kisses her gently in response. The tenderness of his kiss melts Rey's heart and she falls deeply under his spell. When he pulls away, she slides her hand into his ungloved hand and leads him to her bed. She is surprised when she feels a tug. Rey looks back and looks at Ben curiously. She tugs on his arm again but he stays put.

"Did I…did I do something wrong?" she asks softly, looking at the ground as she feels all of her worries flood into her. 

Ben steps forward and tilts her chin up with his free hand, brushing his lips against hers. He looks deeply into her hazel eyes.

"No, Rey. Of course you didn't do anything wrong," he whispers gently. 

His eyes flick to the bed and he feels the stiffness in his pants worsen. Ben looks back at Rey and kisses her softly again.

"Believe me, I want to. I really do. But, I want to be with you in person…" Ben begins as he wraps his arms around her tenderly. 

He kisses her cheek and trails down these feather-like kisses down her jawline to her exposed neck. Rey moans and clutches his shoulders as she feels his lips press into her skin, igniting it like a wildfire. His lips kiss their way back up to her cheek before he pauses to look at her. Ben leans in close to her lips and Rey shudders as she feels his hot breath against them.

"I want you to really feel me when I take you," he growls against her lips before kissing her deeply. 

She kisses him back and holds him close until their connection ends. Rey stands in the middle of her room, her legs still quivering from the intense intimacy she just experienced with Ben. She touches her lips and can still feel the heat of his pressed against hers. A few star systems away, Ben stands in his quarters with his throbbing thickness aching to be touched. He shudders from what just transpired as he quickly makes his way to his bed.


	4. She Wants Me

The throbbing is almost unbearable. Ben grunts as he makes his way to his bed as quickly as he can. He struggles to walk as he finally reaches the side of his bed that rests against the cool black wall. His hand immediately begins unzipping his pants and grunts again as a massive erection springs forward, resting against the fabric of his black tunic. Ben moans as he grasps his shaft in hand, stroking it up and down in a manner quicker than usual.

Of course this is not the first time he's done this. He has experienced this many times, particularly when his mind wanders off to Rey. But this time, it's different. Every time before this night when he's touched himself, Ben had thought of her, hoping with all his being that she cared for him as much as he cared for her. He often doubted his own thoughts, no thanks to Snoke and his years of torment and manipulation on his mind. But tonight changes everything.

She really wants me, Ben thinks to himself as he continues stroking himself. 

One hand moves up and down as the other hand reaches out and rests on his bed to support himself. He grunts as his hand creates the familiar friction that lights up his manhood. Ben pauses his pumping to massage the soft, silky head. He feels his body tremble and can no longer support himself with his outstretched arm. The Supreme Leader falls onto the bed, his back resting against the sheets as he toys with the tip of his massive cock.

With his other hand free, he begins massaging his balls in tandem with the palming of his cockhead. His grunts become more frantic as Ben feels himself growing closer to completion. All he can think about is Rey. Her soft lips against his, warm body pressed against his own, her moans…oh, her moans were enough to make him cum right then and there. Ben quickly returns to pumping his shaft in a vigorous up and down motion, signaling his impending explosion. A few more pumps and he feels his release. His cock jerks in hand as Ben lays panting on the bed.

As he begins catching his breath, Ben closes his eyes as only one name, her name, crosses his mind over and over again. He smiles and sighs deeply, feeling a sense of belonging for the first time in years as his cock continues to jerk in his hand.


	5. Rey's Mission

As the morning rays of the sun begin pooling into the room, Rey's eyes flutter open. A gentle smile plays on her lips as she recalls the night's events with Ben. She yawns softly and sits up slowly, stretching her arms overhead as she wakes up her body. Her eyes open slightly as she raises her fingers to her lips. They still feel warm from where his lips had been. Rey feels her heart flutter as her mind replays everything they did together.

She is brought out of her reminiscing when she hears a soft beeping coming from the comms unit on her desk. With a sigh, Rey staggers over to answer it. She pulls on her blanket and wraps it around her as she clicks the switch on the comms.

"Yes?" she say through a rather lengthy yawn before releasing the button for the other member to respond.

"Mistress Rey, the Princess - er, General requests your presence at once," the nervous voice of C-3PO states in a tone of urgency. 

Rey nods with another yawn and click.

"I'll be right there," Rey replies, clicking the comms unit off as she makes her way back over to her bed. 

She dresses quickly and walks out of her quarters at a brisk pace. Maneuvering her way with ease to the command center, Rey walks through the threshold to see General Leia Organa standing in front of the holomap. Before Rey can say anything, Leia turns towards the young girl and smiles. She waves a hand for Rey to join her.

"What is it, General?" Rey asks.

"I need you to go to the planet Batuu, Rey. You'll be providing some reconnaissance for us at Black Spire Outpost. We've received word that the First Order is setting up a base there," Leia explains.

"I thought the Outer Rim territories were off limits? The First Order has no right to establish a base on a neutral world!" Rey exclaims, baffled at the audacity of this dark regime.

"With the Republic gone, the First Order has no true laws to abide by. They would have never attempted this if the Republic was still here," Leia says with a sigh.

A moment of silence passes between them. Rey tries hard not to think that Ben was the one who would have given this order. She shakes her head and turns her attention back to the task at hand.

"So for reconnaissance, you want me to report anything suspicious?" Rey asks.

"Yes, anything and everything you can see or find out. Then come right back with your report," Leia commands.

"I can do that," Rey says with a smile. Leia nods and returns the smile, patting Rey on the hand.

"Be careful, Rey. Black Spire Outpost may look beautiful on the outside, but it can be dangerous. You'll need to keep your wits about you," Leia remarks in a serious tone.

"I will be," Rey replies with a nod. Leia pats Rey on the hand again, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"May the Force be with you, Rey," she says as Rey smiles and leaves the command center.


	6. Batuu

From orbit, the planet Batuu looks peaceful enough. Lots of green and lush grasslands cover the planet with a few waterscapes sprinkled along mountain ranges and the famous petrified trees that surround Black Spire Outpost. They are known across the galaxy for their stunning and haunting beauty. Rey only heard about them from pilots she would listen to at Nima Outpost while still on Jakku. Seeing it for herself is something Rey always dreamed about. Now that she is actually here, Rey can barely contain her excitement in viewing these gorgeous structures with her own eyes.

Rey sets down her X-Wing on the outskirts of Black Spire Outpost. She climbs out of the starship and jumps down onto the grassy floor. The slight breeze lets the knee-high grass kiss her exposed ankles and Rey giggles slightly to herself. She wraps a cloak around her and pulls the hood up as she makes her way into the bustling town. Rey pulls at her hood to help shroud her face from a group of oncoming Stormtroopers. Keeping her head down, she walks past them without any trouble but still keeps her hood up regardless.

The dirt path Rey walks on opens up to a central marketplace known. Rey looks around in awe and wonder at the splendor before her. The buildings look so ancient yet have survived thousands of years. The benefit of being on the Outer Rim, Rey thinks to herself. Amid all the delicious sights and smells of the marketplace, Rey's eyes catch an all too familiar ship up ahead in a more open area of the outpost. Rey makes her way through the bustling crowds and hides herself behind some cargo units.

She peaks out just enough to get a good look at a TIE Interceptor. A troop of officers march about and bark orders at a number of Stormtroopers. Rey studies them for a while until she feels a familiar presence. Looking beyond the starship and First Order troopers, Rey cannot help but smile when she sees a glimpse of wavy black hair being hidden by a dark hood.

Careful not to make her presence known, Rey makes her way through the crowd following the hooded figure. She is able to get past more troopers as she turns into an alleyway. Seeing the hooded figure up ahead of her, Rey sprints quietly to close the distance. Just as she is about to reach the figure, she jets behind more cargo containers as the figure stops and turns around. Rey's heart beats frantically as the hooded figure backtracks slowly. With the figure's back still turned away from her, Rey leaps forward and claps a hand over their mouth and pulls them behind the cargo units.

Muffled words and gasps warm her hand as she manages to pull the hooded figure to the wall, pushing them up against it as she removes their hood. Rey stares at the wide eyes of Ben Solo, her body pressed up against his chest as several moments of quiet pass by them. She slowly removes her hand from his mouth and rests it on his firm chest. Rey can feel his heart beating just as quickly as hers.

"Rey…what are you doing here?" Ben whispers.

"I could ask you the same," Rey whispers back. Her heart catches as she feels Ben's hand wrap around her neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She moans into the kiss and melts into his touch. They pull apart and see a mutual look of desire mired in each others eyes. Rey leans forward to kiss him again but is stopped when Ben places his fingers gently on her lips. She looks at him questioningly and a little hurt. He slides his hand to tilt her chin up and places a tender kiss on her lips, breathing against them with words that make Rey's legs tremble.

"If I'm going to take you, I want it to be special for you," Ben whispers against her lips. 

Rey moans as she feels his hands slide down to her butt. He massages them gently and causes her hips to move closer to his. Her whimper is swallowed by another tender kiss from the man holding her.

"I…I know a place," Rey manages to get out.


	7. Unveiling

With hoods drawn, Ben and Rey move swiftly through the crowds to a Resistance safe house on the opposite side of the outpost. Rey knows about it from Leia and planned to stay there during her reconnaissance. Now Rey’s heart races as she realizes she will not be alone in this safe house. She holds tightly to Ben’s large hand and finally reaches the hidden entrance to their destination. Rey opens the door quickly and pulls Ben inside, shutting the door and locking it.

Rey turns around and sees Ben standing in the middle of the room. She watches as he pulls back his hood and removes his cloak, dropping it to the ground. He walks over and stands before her, pushing back her own hood and undoing her cloak so it falls at her feet. She looks up at him and they stare into each other’s eyes. Ben rests a hand tenderly on her right cheek and Rey watches as he trembles before her.

“Ben, what is it?” Rey asks with a tone of concern. 

She rests her hand on his and squeezes it gently. Ben closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks at Rey in a way making her heart leap into her throat.

“I have wanted you…needed you, for so long, Rey. I…I want it to be perfect for you. You deserve so much…” Ben says softly, struggling to keep his voice steady. 

Rey notices a slight blush tinge his cheeks. She moves her free hand to his right cheek, her thumb tracing the scar she gave him. He sighs at her touch. Rey leans in, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss the scar gently.

“It will be everything I’ve ever wanted,” she whispers as she lowers herself, feet flat on the floor. 

Ben feels his heart thumping wildly as he leans down to kiss Rey’s lips gently, so soft to the touch. The kiss deepens as they wrap their arms around one another. Rey sighs into the kiss as she feels Ben’s arms holding her tightly against him, hugging her close. She feels her mound pulsing at how close their hips are and she moans aloud.

Ben takes this opportunity to slide his tongue slowly into her mouth. He shudders as he feels her tongue connect with his and groans deeply. Hearing his throaty moan makes Rey moan again and she slides her tongue around his before exploring his mouth with her oral probe. They hold each other close as their tongues dance a sultry tango. Rey’s fingers comb through Ben’s hair and tug gently, releasing a sexy growl from him and making her heart palpitate madly.

“Oh Rey…you don’t know what…you’re…doing to…me,” Ben pants as he feels her passionate caresses. 

He kisses her lips deeply before trailing soft kisses all over her cheeks, jawline, and then down to her exposed neck.

“You’re so soft,” he whispers, his breath hot against her skin.

“Oh Ben…” Rey whimpers, moaning as he kisses her neck with such passion and tenderness. He kisses his way back up to her lips and she eagerly returns the kiss.

“Ben…I…I need…” she breathes in between their kisses. Ben pauses his kisses, breathing hard as he rests his forehead against hers. He nuzzles her nose with his.

“Tell me what you need,” he whispers, kissing the tip of her nose as he looks into her beautiful hazel eyes.

“I need more,” Rey replies, looking back into the warm brown in his eyes. 

Ben shudders at her words and kisses her gently in response. His hands move carefully to her hair and begins untying her tri-bun hairstyle. Each bun comes undone with such grace and Ben watches with wide eyes as her chocolate brown hair falls down against her shoulders and back. He pulls away slightly to take in Rey with her hair down completely and smiles warmly. Rey blushes deeply at his smile.

“Rey, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers as he leans in to kiss her cheek. 

Rey turns her head quickly so instead of kissing her cheek Ben kisses her lips. A light chuckle comes from Ben as he pulls back to look at her again. They smile at one another and giggle gently. Rey’s eyes drop slowly down to Ben’s belt.

She places her hands on it and begins to release it, dropping it to the floor beside them. Next, she works at removing his tunic, pulling at the hem so it reveals a black sweater. Ben lifts his arms up to assist the removal and stands before her in a simple sweater. Rey smiles at the plainness of it, her heart leaping for joy as she sees Ben, her Ben.

She blushes as Ben steps close to her and takes her right hand in his. He slides his hand sensually up her arm until he reaches the top of her tan-colored wraps. Carefully Ben begins to unravel her armband until it flutters to the floor. Looking at her exposed arm, he rubs his thumb across the soft skin and sighs at the touch. He moves his attention to Rey’s other arm and repeats the same action. Rey sighs at the care he takes in removing her wraps. She never really removes them just from habit. Having her arms exposed to someone else is a very new to her and it excites her greatly.

Rey watches as Ben’s hands move to her belt and begin removing it, a little quicker in pace than he did with her armbands. As soon as the belt is released from her small waist, Ben watches with a small gasp as the wraps Rey wears across her chest drape down in front of her. It exposes the v-neck of her tunic and Ben feels the strain in his pants grow.

He reaches out and touches the hem of her tunic and pulls it gently over her head with Rey’s help. Ben drops the tunic to the floor and stares a slightly open mouth. Rey stands before him in only her khaki pants and breast band. She blushes and crosses her arms over her stomach.

“Oh Rey…” Ben moans as he steps ever closer. 

He brushes some loose hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Tilting her chin up, he presses his lips ever so delicately against hers. Rey trembles at the touch. She reaches for the bottom of his sweater and tugs gently, pulling it off him and marveling at the splendid torso before her.

She has seen him like this before in very different circumstances. But this time, she is able to act on what she wanted to do long ago. Rey presses her small hands against Ben’s pectoral muscles and rubs them gently. She hears a low groan tumble out of Ben’s mouth and she blushes. One of her hand reaches up to rest against his cheek.

“You are so handsome, Ben,” she whispers. 

Rey reaches on her tiptoes and kisses his chin gently. Ben shudders at the contact as he moves his hands to her waist. He struggles with the straps but manages to remove them from her tight hips. Rey watches with wide eyes as Ben sinks to the floor, taking her pants down along the way.

When they reaches her ankles, she steps out of them and stands before Ben in only her breast band and panties. Her heart races as she watches Ben lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her knee, followed by a few trailing up her thigh. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

Ben slides his hands up the back of her legs as he kisses his way up from her hips to her bare stomach. He kisses up her stomach to her neck, standing to his full height as he gazes at the beautiful goddess in front of him. Rey extends her hands to his pants and helps remove them, marveling at Ben in only his boxers.

Carefully, Ben places his hands on Rey’s hips and pulls her closer to him. They both moan when their skin makes contact in more places than they have ever experienced. Rey tilts her head up and smiles and Ben leans down to kiss her passionately. Ben slides his hands up to the back of Rey’s breast band, tugging on it gently but not removing it just yet. Rey nuzzles her nose against his chin.

“Go ahead, Ben,” she whispers. 

Ben groans at her words and begins unraveling her breast band. His eyes ogle at her as her breasts bounce slightly as the band falls from his hand to the floor. He places his hands on her sides and slides them up and down slowly.

Rey moans at his touch and reaches her hands towards his boxers. She loops her fingers in the fabric and begins pulling them down slowly. A gasp escapes her lips as she watches his penis spring out to rest against his stomach. Her shock at this sight causes her to let go of his boxers entirely and they fall to the floor with a soft thud. Ben chuckles and takes her by the hand, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He pulls her close to him and they both shudder as they feel the throbbing of his manhood against their stomachs. His lips brush against hers.

“See what you do to me, Rey? How much I want you? How much I…need you,” he breathes, sending chills of desire coursing through Rey’s body. 

Ben slides his hands to her panties and slides them down over her round bottom, watching them drop to the floor.

For a moment, Rey and Ben simply stare at one another. Neither have ever been bare before anyone else. They smile shyly at each other as they move into a loving embrace. Rey slides her hands up and down his strong forearms as Ben tenderly places his hand behind her head, cradling her neck. They move closer until they are chest to chest. Moans are heard from both sides at the contact. Carefully, Ben stoops down and scoops Rey into his arms. He kisses her deeply as he walks her over to the bed, ready to give himself completely to Rey.


	8. The First Time

Ben stopped at the side of the bed, holding his most beautiful woman in his arms. His eyes gaze at the bed before moving back to lose himself in Rey’s rich hazel orbs. She looks back and smiles warmly at him, pure desire shining in her eyes. He smiles widely and Rey melts at the sight of his brilliant grin. Ben kisses her passionately as Rey hugs his neck. He sets her down on the bed gently and lays beside her, kissing her lips as his chest brushes against her luscious breasts.Rey moans as she feels his erection resting against her hip. Her hand slides through his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. She slides her tongue into his mouth as he groans. Their tongues resume their tarantella. Ben wraps his arm around her waist, pressing his chest on top of her breasts. 

His lips travel from hers down to her neck then to the top of her breast. He hugs her tightly before moving his hand to rest at the base of her right breast. Ben kisses his way down the slope of Rey’s left breast until his tongue circles around her nipple. Rey moans as he gently massages her right breast, her body beginning to writhe.

“Ohhh Ben…this feels so good…” Rey whimpers. 

Ben’s lips latch firmly onto her nipple and he sucks gently, her whimpers spurring him on. His lips release her perky nipple with a pop and he groans at how erect it stands. He moves across to take her opposite nipple into his mouth, providing the same treatment. Rey whimpers as her head rolls back against the sheets. Her eyes close and her mouth hangs open as she moans. Ben groans as his oral contact pops off again. His lips climb back up her naked body until they find their home against her lips. 

“You taste so delicious Rey,” Ben breathes in between kisses. 

He slowly moves his body so he is directly over her. The tip of his cock brushes against Rey’s navel and they both shudder at the contact. Bracing himself, afraid to crush her with his full body weight, Ben leans down and kisses her again. He slides his hand down her flat stomach and carefully through her pubic bush, gasping when he encounters her wetness. Ben looks down at Rey and she smiles as she holds his face in her hands.

“Rey…you’re…you’re so…wet…” Ben stammers. 

Rey blushes as she brushes the hair out of his eyes. She strokes his cheeks softly as she gazes up at the handsome man above her.

“Yes, Ben…I’m so wet because of what you do to me,” Rey whispers. 

She watches as Ben shudders at her words, kissing him eagerly as her hands slide into his hair again. He kisses her back and palms her wetness, rubbing it back and forth, causing Rey to moan into his mouth.

“Oh kriff, Rey…I…I need to be inside you,” Ben growls in a husky whisper. 

“Please, Ben…” Rey whimpers. 

Ben removes his hand from her wet pussy, rubbing her juices on his erection and trembling at how it feels. He takes his cock in hand and lines it up at her heated entrance. Taking his time, he brushes the head of his penis up and down her wet slit, coating it further with her essence. 

They both exhale deeply from the intimate contact. Rey grasps Ben’s shoulders and groans throatily, driving Ben mad with desire. He pushes inside her so his cockhead is completely enveloped in her pink folds. Ben shudders from how tightly her vagina grips him.

“You are so ready for me. I can feel you Rey…oh kriff, I feel you!” Ben groans.

“Oh my god…Ben, are you…are you all the way in?” Rey stammers. 

Ben leans down and kisses her hungrily, wrapping his tongue around hers as their moans mix together. His lips move feverishly in tandem with hers, trying to match her ferocity.

“Not even close baby,” he whispers, his voice a low growl sending ripples of pleasure throughout Rey’s body. 

“Wha - what?” Rey asks, panting heavily from the heat of their kisses. 

In response, Ben pushes a bit more of himself inside her vaginal canal. She cries out and Ben pauses his insertion. His eyes widen and he looks upon Rey with grave concern. He touches her cheek and his starts to pull out of her. Ben groans when he feels Rey digging her nails slightly into his shoulders and pauses his movement.

“No…don’t…I’m…I’m ok, Ben,” she whispers. 

“Are you sure? I…I don’t want to hurt you…” Ben replies, finding it difficult to meet her eyes. 

Rey snakes her hand around his neck and pulls him into a tender kiss. She hugs him close as Ben feels her legs spreading underneath him. 

“I want you, Ben. I’ve never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you,” Rey whispers. 

At these words, Ben takes the initiative and pushes himself all the way inside her, bottoming out completely with a throaty groan. Rey moans deeply and grips Ben tightly, whimpering at how big he feels inside her. Her moans are partially muffled when she feels Ben’s lips against hers again.

“Kriff, Rey! You’re so tight!” Ben moans. 

He shifts his hips and watches in wonder and arousal as Rey writhes beneath him. Her beauty overwhelms him and he has to hold himself from not rocking into her with everything he has. Ben leans down to kiss her again, giving her all the time she needs to adjust to him. He presses kisses all over every place he can reach, trying to give her everything.

“Ohhh Rey…you deserve so much…you deserve it all,” he whispers against her skin. 

His words touch Rey’s heart and fill her up so much. She fights back tears but one manages to slide onto her cheek. Without missing a beat, Ben kisses the tear away. He looks down at Rey.

“Rey, I - I’m sorry. I - I don’t want you to cry. Please don’t cry, R -” he starts but is cut off by Rey kissing him hard on his plush lips. 

Ben holds her close and reciprocates the kiss. They breathe heavily.

“No one has ever said anything like this to me,” she whispers, looking into his gorgeous eyes as he stares down at her. 

“I want to give myself to you, Rey. You and only you,” Ben breathes, watching as Rey sighs at his words.

“Take me, Ben…please…” she whimpers. 

With that, Ben thrusts inside her with a groan. Careful not to overwhelm her, he pumps in and out of her with a steady pace. His slides back slowly before pushing back in until his balls touch her bottom. Rey’s mouth hangs open as moan upon moan tumble out of her mouth.

“Ohhh Ben…you’re so big…yesss…right there…” she whimpers and moans. 

Ben struggles to keep his pace steady with everything she’s telling him. He kisses her deeply as his pace increases slightly in speed. 

“Does it feel good, Rey? Do you like having me inside you?” Ben whispers.

“Yes, Ben, yes!” Rey cries out. 

Ben smiles at her words and increases his speed again. His eyes drift to her chest ogling at how her breasts move with each thrust.

“Ohhh Rey…your breasts are so beautiful. I love how they sway each time I pump my cock into your tight pussy,” he growls.

“Don’t stop Ben! Don’t stop!” Rey shouts aloud. 

Her fingers dig into his shoulders and she feels the familiar surge telling her she’s close. Ben grunts as he feels her vagina latch onto his penis and he pumps into her faster. He drops down to hold Rey close, kissing her as his speed increases even more. 

“Ben…I’m…I’m close…” she whimpers as she holds onto Ben with all her might.

“Cum with me, Rey. Cum with me,” he whispers against her lips. 

Rey moans at his words as he continues to pump into her. Ben feels himself growing closer to completion. After a few more thrusts, they both cry out and cum at the same time. He collapses onto Rey’s chest, feeling his penis jerk inside her. They pant heavily from the exertion of their love making and close their eyes. Rey wraps her arms around Ben as he sighs and nestles into her bosom, kissing the slopes gently as his cock still fills her with his essence.

“Ben, it…it was…incredible…” Rey breathes, her chest rising and falling as her orgasm washes over her. 

“You are incredible, Rey,” he replies. 

Ben lifts his head to look at Rey, smiling at how radiant she looks. He presses a kiss to her throat and carefully rolls onto his back, pulling her with him so he holds her in a warm embrace. Rey whimpers as his penis slides out but Ben nuzzles his nose against hers.

“Don’t worry, this only the first of many to come,” he growls sensually as he presses a firm kiss to her lips. 

Rey kisses him back and wraps her arms around him, hugging him. She nestles herself under his chin and feels herself drifting towards sleep. Ben kisses her hair and rests his head on top of hers after pulling up the blankets to cover them both. He hears her breathing become more even and realizes she has fallen asleep. Ben smiles and holds her close, closing his eyes to join her in sleep.

“I love you, Rey,” he whispers as a peaceful sleep claims him for the first time in years.


	9. The Morning After

Rey stirs first. She blinks her eyes to get her bearings as she hears a light snore next to her. Her eyes flick open at the sound but she calms when a strong arm pulls her against warmth making Rey sigh. Carefully she rolls onto her opposite side. Her eyes land on the man beside her and she smiles.

For so long Rey dreamed of this moment and it finally happened. She sighs again as she gazes at the sleeping Ben, her heart filling with contentment being in his arms. It feels so right being held by him. Nothing else could possibly compare. Another light snore from Ben makes Rey stifle a giggle. She reaches a hand up to gently brush his hair out of his face without waking him. Rey’s heart palpitates beneath her rib cage as she looks at Ben. She has never seen him look so peaceful in all the time she’s known him. There have been glimmers, but never what Rey is viewing now. 

Tentatively, still trying not to wake him, Rey rests a hand softly on Ben’s cheek. Her fingertip gently brushes along the scar on his cheek, leading down his neck to his torso. A pang of guilt hits Rey as she remembers why he has the scar in the first place. In her defense, she was only protecting herself. If she had the choice, Rey would have never hurt Ben at all. Her eyes fill with tears and she tries to blink them away.

It is the past. I have to let it go…let it die, she thinks to herself. 

Rey returns her hand to rest on Ben’s cheek as she leans forward to press a gentle kiss against his full, plush lips. The warmth of his body against hers pulls her in and she feels sleep taking over once more. She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck and yawns, smiling as she feels his arm wrap tighter around her body.

“I love you, Ben,” she murmurs quietly before falling back into a restful slumber.


	10. Ben's Breakfast

The rays of the morning suns pour into the safe house. The light falls onto Rey’s face, making her scrunch her eyes closed more tightly. She tries burrowing her face into the crook of Ben’s neck, not ready for the day. But the rays of the three Batuuian prove too much for Rey to ignore and she opens her eyes with a huff. Her frustration soon turns to happiness when her eyes fall on Ben, still sleeping beside her. What happened between them is real and concrete. It thrills her to no end. She no longer needs to rely on dreams. This is her new reality.

Careful not to wake Ben, Rey slips quietly out of bed and begins dressing. Since she’s up, she can go into the marketplace and bring some breakfast back for them to enjoy together. Rey finishes wrapping her breast band around her chest and is pulling on her panties when she hears a groan from the bed.

“Rey…what are you doing? Come back to bed…” Ben mumbles sleepily. 

His words tickle Rey and she feels her body tremble with desire. She turns to face him and watches as his sleepy eyes focus and transfix on her. He sits up and rests on his arm as his eyes slowly take in the sight before him. A smile pulls at his lips as he gazes at Rey standing in the beautiful light cast by the suns. Rey blushes and casts her eyes down to the floor, feeling nothing but Ben’s heated gaze. He feels his cock pulse at her blush and smile. 

“You are absolutely breathtaking,” Ben whispers. 

Rey’s blush deepens as she shifts her weight from foot to foot. She isn’t used to such words being used about her. Without saying a word, Ben reaches out a hand and closes his eyes. Rey stares at him with a puzzled look and is about to ask him what he is doing when she feels her body sliding forward towards the bed. Her eyes flick to the floor and she watches with wide eyes as her feet drag across the floor without her moving them at all. She looks up towards Ben and furrows her brows with a knowing smile.

“Oh Ben…” Rey sighs. 

She watches as Ben’s smile grows and he chuckles lightly, the sound is music in Rey’s ears. Her knees gently bump against the bed and before she can say anything, Ben wraps his arm around Rey and pulls her down onto the bed, kissing her feverishly. Rey returns the kisses and moans as she runs her fingers through his wavy hair. He releases her lips with a groan before attacking her exposed neck with his lips. Rey moans and writhes beneath him, her eyes closing as she lets her arousal take over. 

“You make me so hungry, Rey,” Ben growls against her skin, still peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses a plenty. 

“That’s why I was getting dressed. I was going to bring back breakfast for us,” Rey pants as her hands slide from his luscious locks to his strong back. 

Her fingernails dig in slightly and Ben growls in response. Ben nips at her skin gently, making Rey cry out in arousal. Ben pulls back, catching his breath as he watches Rey’s chest rise and fall. She locks eyes with him and smiles. He smiles back and brushes her hair from her face, leaning in close until his warm breath tickles Rey’s ear.

“I’m hungry for something else,” he whispers, making Rey moan at the tone. 

Ben places a kiss below her ear, gently sucking on her earlobe. Then he kisses his way back to her lips and kisses her deeply. With a free hand, Ben slides his hand gingerly down Rey’s chest and stops at the hem of her panties. His fingers play with the hem before slinking down underneath the cloth. Ben gasps into Rey’s mouth as he feels her wetness. Rey moans from the touch of his large fingers against her womanhood. With her moan, Ben slips his tongue into Rey’s mouth and their tongue tarantella begins anew. His palm rubs up and down her wet slit, carefully sliding a finger underneath the folds. Ben shudders in excitement with how moist it feels against his touch.

“I want a taste, Rey. I’m simply famished,” Ben growls in between kisses. 

Before Rey can ask what he means, Ben kisses her lips once more before trailing down her body. He takes his time, worshiping her with every kiss and lick he gifts her. She whimpers at first from the loss of his lips on hers but she watches eagerly as he works his way down expertly. His hands grip her panties and slowly pull them down. Rey’s eyes widen as he nears her wetness. Seeing his intent, Rey moans in delight and presses her hips up closer to his face. Ben gently presses her hips back down onto the bed with a low chuckle. His hands stroke her love handles as his eyes trail back up to her flushed face.

“Patience, Rey. I want to savor every bit of you,” he whispers, looking deeply into her eyes. 

Rey’s body trembles at his words, moaning his name as Ben grins at her. He slowly leans down to kiss her just below her navel. Ben moves his body down so he can rest between her open legs. His lips press against the inside of her left thigh, kissing slowly up until Rey can feel the heat of his breath against her opening. He exhales and the warm breath tickles her, making her body squirm. Ben slides his hands underneath her hips as he kisses her other thigh in the same manner. He breathes on her wetness again and Rey moans loudly, trying to thrust her hips closer to him. A chuckle rolls off Ben’s lips again as he licks at her slit. 

“Ohhh!” Rey moans when she feels his tongue run against her folds from top to bottom once. 

It feels so wonderful but happened too quickly. Ben chuckles again and repeats the same lick. He holds onto her hips as his tongue runs from bottom to top. Rey moans again as her hands move to rest on his head. Ben presses a gentle kiss on top of her mound, growling like an animal in heat as he finally slides his tongue between the wet folds. His pace begins slow and measured, taking care to explore Rey as carefully as he can. Rey grips his hair as her eyes flutter closed. Moans of pleasure along with Ben’s name roll off her lips as he increases his grip on her hips and tongues her sensitive bud.

“Ohhhh kriff, Ben…ohhhh what are you doing to me? Kriff…this feels…ngh…amazing…” Rey pants and moans. 

Her fingers grip his hair tighter and causes Ben to growl against her pussy. His growl seems to reverberate inside her, causing Rey to moan loudly. Ben’s tongue slides out of her slickness and he pants in heat.

“Rey…you taste…incredible,” he grunts in arousal before latching his lips and tongue back on for more. 

Rey cries out again when she feels his nose nuzzle against the bud of her clit. Spurred on by her pleasurable cries, Ben sucks on her vagina hungrily. A scream tumbles from Rey’s lips causing Ben to stop and look up quickly at her, his face filled with concern.

“Rey, are you ok?” Ben asks with worry. 

Rey lifts her head off the pillow to lock eyes with him and Ben feels his throat seize up when he sees pure, fiery desire flaming in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare stop, Ben,” she growls as she grips his head and pushes him back down towards her wetness. 

Ben eagerly obliges and sucks with fervor on her delicious pussy. He moans with how Rey grips his hair and attacks her wetness over and over again, driving Rey insane with want. Her hips buck up into his face and he grips her hips roughly to keep her in place despite her writhing. The volume of her cries continues to increase, along with a few whimpers when Ben hits a particularly sensitive spot with his talented tongue. Rey’s back arches off the bed as she tries to hold off as long as she can. Suddenly she explodes as the waves of orgasm take hold.

“BEN!” she screams as she collapses onto the bed. 

Ben eagerly and hungrily laps up all of her succulent juices, careful not to miss a single drop. When he’s made sure he’s captured all of her sweet nectar, Ben presses a gentle kiss to the top of her mound before sliding up to lay beside Rey. He pulls her in close to his chest, nuzzling his nose and lips into her neck.

“You taste heavenly, Rey. What a lovely breakfast,” he whispers into her ear, playfully licking her earlobe as Rey struggles to catch her breath.


End file.
